


Hunter Is Now The Hunted

by DraconicMusic



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, The Jungle Book - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hypnosis, Snakes, Some Humor, reploids and snakes, robots and snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: When Axl and X are sent on a mission to the jungle, Axl finds himself captured by a certain brown python. However, the young gunslinger soon realizes that this particular python is capable of doing far more than he originally thought.
Kudos: 10





	Hunter Is Now The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling bored one day and for some reason Kaa from the Jungle Book popped into my head. Then I thought "What if Axl from Mega Man X was hypnotized by Kaa?" and I turned it into this fanfic. I don't see any crossover fics involving Mega Man X and the Jungle Book, nor have I ever watched the movie in its entirety, so this was a first for me. Nonetheless, I hope you like this fic.

Trek through the jungle and track down the Maverick.

Axl’s mission was simple enough. He’d been through worse many times before, and hunting Mavericks wasn’t anything new for him. So, it was natural for Axl to eagerly accept his mission to take down an invading Maverick in the jungle. But that didn’t mean he didn’t need help. When X offered to go along with Axl, he agreed, even if he was confident he would complete his mission on his own. With X by his side, surely they wouldn’t get into much trouble.

Well, if you fast forward to the events that transpired later that day, then that would be proven not to be the case.

And this would also be one of, if not the, strangest day the young gunslinger ever experienced.

—————————

Axl and X were in the deeper parts of the jungle, armed with their weapons. Various animals were thriving in the area of foliage and trees, though a majority of them were mechaniloids. The jungle was peaceful enough, but Axl and X knew that the Maverick they were assigned to destroy is somewhere nearby.

After several moments of walking through the foliage, the two hunters stopped when they came across two pathways.

X spent a few seconds to think until he spoke. “I’ll take this path, Axl. You take the other one.” He gestured to the pathway to the right of him, where Axl was standing in front of.

“Okay, X.” Axl replied, his usual cocky grin on his face. “No Maverick’s gonna get away from me!”

With that, X and Axl went their separate ways.

Axl made his way through the jungle, shooting his bullets at hostile mechaniloids as he did. With the way things were going so far, Axl felt like he was getting closer to the Maverick. This mission was going to be a breeze.

However, as Axl was traveling deeper into the jungle, something was watching him from the shadows. As they watched the young hunter, the mystery figure spoke.

“Say, now… What do we have here?” The young gunslinger’s stalker hissed quietly so as to not reveal his presence.

Axl continued to move through the trees and foliage, unaware that he was being followed.

When Axl came across a mechaniloid bigger than most of the others he destroyed so far, he decided to surprise it by hiding behind a tree, with the intention of catching it off-guard by coming out of his hiding place and attacking his prey out of nowhere.

But just as Axl was preparing to shoot, he felt something tap his shoulder.

“Huh?” Axl turned his head around to face whoever tapped him, only to find no one in sight. He gave a suspicious look, before peeking from behind the tree trunk again.

The young gunslinger was about to come out of hiding to strike, when he felt something wrap around his torso.

“What? Hey!” Axl exclaimed, and immediately tried to break free from whatever was wrapped around his body. However, he soon stopped when he felt himself being lifted off the ground, higher up towards the tree.

A few moments passed until Axl was lifted up to a large branch near the top of the tree, and he came face to face with his captor.

But they weren’t what he was expecting.

It was a python. A large, brown _python._

Axl was utterly baffled. How could be captured by a _python_ of all things?

“Ah, why, hello there…” The python hissed in an entrancing voice, its eyes staring directly into Axl’s. “What might your name be?”

Did that snake just…. _talk?_

No, that couldn’t be possible. Animals couldn’t talk. Unless, this python in particular was some sort of Reploid or mechaniloid.

Axl knew something was up. “I’m Axl, I’m a Maverick Hunter.” He replied, although he wasn’t in the mood to talk. “Are you a Maverick?”

“Maverick?” The python asked. “I know not of what you mean. My name is Kaa.”

That didn’t seem like a name a Reploid would have, to Axl at least. But the fact that this so-called “Kaa” didn’t know what a Maverick was raised further questions in Axl’s mind.

“Not realizing the evil you’re doing just proves you’re a Maverick.” Axl told Kaa. “If you want to prove you aren’t a Maverick, just put me down and we’ll call it a day.”

“Hm…Becoming a little tensssse, are we?” Kaa responded, releasing his coils from being wrapped around Axl’s torso. Axl thought the python was going to cooperate, but that was quickly proven not to be the case at all, as Kaa began to wrap his coils around the gunslinger again, this time when his arms were against his body, keeping them trapped in the snake’s coils. With Axl’s arms now trapped, it was hard to try to escape.

“Hey, let me go! This isn’t funny.” Axl complained, a little ticked. “Well, maybe I can lighten the mood.” Kaa replied, sounding as if nothing was happening.

Before Axl could retort, Kaa’s eyes began to change. They were transforming into spirals of blue and yellow. “Look into my eyes… Come now, don’t be shy.” The python cooed, slowly moving his face closer to Axl’s.  
Understandably, Axl was now even more confused. No snake he knew of was capable of doing such thing with its eyes, how is this even possible? As he stared into Kaa’s eyes, however, the young gunslinger soon found himself no longer questioning that as he began to feel woozy. It felt as if his very soul was being slowly ripped from his body.

After no more than a few seconds, Axl’s senses began to slip away. His eyes were now beginning to resemble that of Kaa’s own, swirling with blue and yellow colors, and a dopey grin was now on his face.

Kaa’s trick had worked. Axl was now under his complete control, and was completely vulnerable.

“There, now… Let your worries fade away…” Kaa said in a soothing voice.

Axl let out a soft moan, letting himself give in to the python’s irresistible charm. He relaxed his muscles, sinking into Kaa’s coils. “That’ssss right… Let yourself be consumed by my charm…” Kaa hissed. He moved his tail up to Axl’s head, and began to stroke it slowly. The gunslinger made a noise of contentment, causing Kaa to chuckle quietly.

“Trusssst in me…” Kaa began to sing his signature song. “Just in me…”

“Uh-huh…” Axl said in a drunken voice, obeying his new master.

“Shut your eyes… Trust in me…” As if on cue, Axl began to relax even more from the python’s song, and was slowly closing his eyes.

A few moments passed, and the gunslinger fell into a deep slumber.

Kaa stopped singing when he realized that Axl had fallen asleep. As he watched the young hunter sleep soundly in his coils, it came to him that this would be the perfect opportunity to make a meal out of him.

Kaa slowly moved his head closer to Axl until he was looming right above the trapped hunter. “Do not worry, my friend… You won’t feel a thing.” Kaa whispered to his prey. He then began to slowly open his jaws, with the intent of swallowing Axl whole.

But just as Kaa was about to swallow the young gunslinger, he heard rustling of bushes from below.

“Oh, what could that be, now?” Kaa hissed, frustrated and frowning. He lowered his head down below the branch he and Axl were on to see who was foolish enough to interrupt his meal.

The python saw a certain blue robot running across the grass, calling out Axl’s name. He stopped to look around the area, but didn’t seem to notice Kaa watching him from one of the trees. Judging from how the blue robot said Axl’s name, Kaa figured that he must know him. However, he soon realized that he could lure the blue robot into his coils (both literally and figuratively) with his hypnosis, and with Axl currently with him, that would make double the meal, and double the fun.

“So… This blue bot is a friend of Axl’s?” Kaa mused, keeping his voice low so the blue hunter wouldn’t notice him. “Thissss should be fun…”

—————————

“Axl, wake up!”

Axl heard a voice as slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, he could see a blurred image of a familiar blue figure. When his vision cleared, he recognized the figure to be X.

“Huh…? X?” Axl muttered in confusion. He looked around where he was sitting, unable to remember what happened earlier. The only thing he could remember was being captured by some kind of snake, but he found himself unable to recall what happened afterward.

“Are you alright, Axl?” X asked, kneeling down until his face met the gunslinger’s. “I think so…” Axl answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

X held out a hand to Axl, which he took, and helped him up. “I noticed you weren’t at the end of the pathway, and I went to find you. What happened?”

“Hmm…” Axl placed his thumb on his chin, trying to remember what had happened before. But in his mind came up nothing, except for the part where he was caught by a large, brown snake. “I don’t know… The only thing I remember is being captured by a snake, but things get hazy after that.”

X frowned, but not at Axl. He wasn’t sure if the young gunslinger’s story was true or not, but he soon brushed that aside. At least his friend was safe.

“Well, what matters is that you’re not in danger anymore.” X said, trying to sound reassuring. “But we still need to take down that Maverick. Come on, Axl.”

Axl nodded and smiled in response. “Right. Can’t forget about the mission! Let’s go!” He armed his pistols, and two took off.

While following X from behind, Axl quickly forgot about the events that happened earlier. The only thought running through his mind was destroying the Maverick in the deeper parts of the jungle.

However, Axl stopped briefly when he heard a sound coming from the trees. He turned his head to face the source of the noise.

Axl’s eyes widened, and the memories of the events that transpired from before came flooding back when he saw a large, brown python hanging from the branches.

Axl stared at the python in confusion and surprise, until he snapped out of his momentary state of absence when he heard X’s voice, and turned his head back to look at him.

“Axl? What’s wrong?” X asked, his body turned to face the younger hunter.

“Oh, uh… it’s nothing.” Axl replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. “Well, come on, then. We still have a mission to complete.” X told Axl, turning his body around until his back was facing him, before resuming running, with Axl following suit.

As Axl ran beside X, though, he couldn’t help but think about the python. The more he thought about it, the more he debated as to whether him being captured by a snake of all things actually occurred. When he and X were getting ever the more closer to the Maverick they were assigned to destroy, a single question ran through Axl’s head:

_Was it really a dream…?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. I whipped this up in around a few days and I think the end result turned out pretty good, though I think some parts could use some editing. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
